The Shadow Conspiracy
The Shadow Conspiracy and Bubblegum War is the plan and set of events designed by Schattenmann in cooperation with Zzzptm to negate the possibility of the One Vision-GATO "GWIII Epilogue" becoming a Black Civil War, or Great War, by removing Browncoats from the main war. =The Shadow Conspiracy and "Bubblegum War"= Operational Deployment *'Principal Players:' Schattenmann, Zzzptm *'Theatre:' Planet Bob, Black Sphere, Brown Sphere *'Government Sanction:' Negative *'Classification:' Black ops; Need-to-know, eyes only Precipitating Factors, Schattenmann: Despite the cancellation of its involvement in UPS 2.0, Browncoats maintains a MDP to the IAA. The IAA's own MDP to GATO, which will not be cancelled or ignored by IAA, ensures that Browncoats will become involved in the NPO-GATO War, engaging those third-party, heretofore uninvolved alliances that counter-attack IAA. * M*A*S*H - Browncoats MDP ensures that M*A*S*H will be drawn into the NPO-GATO War in that its government will engage those third-party, heretofore uninvolved alliances that counter-attack Browncoats. * Cosa Nostra - Browncoats MDP ensures that Cosa Nostra will be drawn into the NPO-GATO War in that its government will engage those third-party, heretofore uninvolved alliances that counter-attack Browncoats. * M*A*S*H, Browncoats signature to The Cartel Compact ensures that TCC will engage those alliances that declare on M*A*S*H and/or Browncoats. * PLUS-M*A*S*H MDP ensures that The Brotherhood will be drawn into the NPO-GATO War in that its government will engage those third-party, heretofore uninvolved alliances that counter-attack M*A*S*H. * PLUS having fulfilled its The Brotherhood obligations, Order of the New Dawn will become engaged in the NPO-GATO War * NoV and OTS involvement in TCC ensures that The Hanseatic League will become involved in the NPO-GATO War. * Browncoats, having fulfilled its treaty obligations, will be forced into war with One Vision, The Continuum, BLEU, and likely others; their standing with these bodies, and the recent history of conflict being the forced disbandment, merge, or enslavement of perceived aggressors, ensuring the near guaranteed total destruction of Browncoats. Precipitating Factors, Schattenmann, Zzzptm: * The continued stability, growth, and unity of the Black Sphere being of high importance and the aim of both; the subject of great strides and feats of both * The guarantee of Black Civil War created by the entrance of TCC and The Brotherhood in defense of Browncoats, and Black Peace Initiative, Dark Confederate, and Common Defense Treaty in defense of Black Defense Council (BDC having fulfilled its treaty obligations to NpO) * The ability to stop the escalation of the NPO-GATO War into a war of blocs through mutual sacrifice of both The Shadow Conspiracy: Schattenmann having a reputation for fiery, vitriolic, and highly offensive posts, especially as in regard to Black Sphere politics, and BDC having announced the importance of some treaties over others and having cancelled its OTS ToA due to OTS's involvement in TCC, Schattenmann will escalate a private disagreement over such from IRC to the Open World Forum in such a manner as to leave Black Defense Council no alternative but to declare war. Zzzptm and Schattenmann wishing to stop global bloc conflagration, the war shall be framed as one of honor. Browncoats having caused its own war shall have no protection of TCC, Browncoats being already engaged in war being unable to fulfill its IAA MDP. In the frame of honor, BDC will refuse the assistance of its blocs or treatied partners. BDC's allies refraining from the battle, M*A*S*H shall have no obligation to defend Browncoats, nor shal any M*A*S*H ally be required to daisy-chain into the conflict. BDC, having more than double Browncoats' numbers, will easily consume all Browncoats offensive slots, leaving only one alliance for Browncoats to surrender to. The Bubblegum War: BDC, unaware of the Shadow Conspiracy, and having been maliciously slandered by Schattenmann on the OWF will declare war, easily defeating Browncoats with superior numbers, greater preparation due to the current global environment, and the looming support of far greater allies. The war shall continue for several days, removing Browncoats, the first link in the bloc chain, from possibility of engagement in the GATO-1V War. Early Termination: Dark Confederate having long disdain for Schattenmann is reported by multiple sources to be in readiness to disregard the requests of its BDC ally to remain clear of the war. This being confirmed by the premature offensive strike by some number of Order of the Dark Knights nations upon Browncoats nations 1 hour before 1 AM EST. Outcome: Nintenderek having posted classified logs in the government forums of Browncoats and those logs having been leaked to the OWF by Hung Lo, former IRON Browncoats Home Minister, and Saintsmaen, loyal Browncoats member, the Shadow Conspiracy and true nature of the Bubblegum War are known. Misconceptions: *Browncoats created the war to escape treaty obligations. In fact, the war was created to stop greater war. *Schattenmann planned an escape to BDC. In fact, the surrender terms were not presented until 3 hours before the surrender *BDC created the war in order to gain easy tech. In fact, there were no terms until hours before the surrender *Zzzptm and Schattenmann created the war out of friendship and mutual personal benefit. In fact, the war was persued as the lesser of two evils. *Nintenderek and Durim were involved in the creation of the plan and the death of Browncoats. In fact, Schattenmann and Zzzptm did it themselves, and Durim found out about it later that night, and Nintenderek found out about it after it had already begun. They were both only in the wrong place at the wrong time. Category:Events